


Checking In

by my_idiot_stories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Secret identities are complicated, Texting, just a short story about two clueless love birds texting each other, kind of an au where Chat and Mari are really close but I didn't change that much, pre-reveal, unwittingly talking about your crush with your crush is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_idiot_stories/pseuds/my_idiot_stories
Summary: Marinette texts Chat Noir after an Akuma battle to see how he's doing and they end up giving each other advice.





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't be as good as it is if it weren't for Tourmei (tourmei.tumblr.com) who I met thanks to miraculousbeta.tumblr.com. Thank you so much for your help! :)
> 
> FYI, in this story, all the words that are crossed out were typed but deleted before the message was sent so you get a little more insight on what's going on in their heads. Enjoy the fic!

_[Marinette sent a photo]_  
**[11:23 p.m.] Marinette:** Looks like you two saved the day again! Nice job ☺

 **[11:25 p.m.] CN:** thank you! this was a tough one, i’m glad no one got hurt  
is that the photo alya’s gonna use for the ladyblog?

 **[11:25 p.m.] Marinette:** Yep

 **[11:25 p.m.] CN:** wow. why did this guy have to get angry at night? i look really tired  
but ladybug looks good so i don’t have it in me to dislike this picture

 **[11:26 p.m.] Marinette:** You say that about every photo of Ladybug

 **[11:26 p.m.] CN:** because she looks good in every photo

 **[11:27 p.m.] Marinette:** ...true  
And you look fine btw

 **[11:27 p.m.] CN:** why thank you, princess

 **[11:30 p.m.] Marinette:** Hey Chat, can I ask you something?

 **[11:30 p.m.] CN:** sure

 **[11:31 p.m.] Marinette:** You know how I’m sort of close to Ladybug

 **[11:32 p.m.] CN:** yeah?

 **[11:33 p.m.] Marinette:** Well, she said you seemed off today  
Are you OK?

 **[11:34 p.m.] CN:** oh  
yeah i’m good  
it’s just personal stuff, it's okay  
my job can be stressful sometimes  
wait  
ladybug talks about me???

 **[11:36 p.m.] Marinette:** She has.

 **[11:36 p.m.] CN:** !!!!!  
what does she say??

 **[11:38 p.m.] Marinette:** She’s told me you’re...playful. And  
~~distracting but in a good way~~  
~~annoying~~  
~~cute~~  
~~flirty~~  
a great partner  
Because you keep your personal lives separate, she’s worried one of you will have problems you can’t work out together

 **[11:39 p.m.] CN:** i don't think there's anything to worry about  
it's just been a busy week and i didn't get a lot of sleep last night  
i'll be fine tomorrow

 **[11:40 p.m.] Marinette:** You’re comfortable talking to Ladybug, right?

 **[11:40 p.m.] CN:** i am  
it’s just that we can’t really talk

 **[11:40 p.m.] Marinette:** Secret identities and all that?

 **[11:40 p.m.] CN:** yeah  
we both hold back  
it’s part of the job  
i guess i want to tell her more than i actually do

 **[11:41 p.m.] Marinette:** I think she wants you to ~~, Kitty~~

 **[11:41 p.m.] CN:** she’s the one that always reminds me we have to keep our identities a secret

 **[11:42 p.m.] Marinette:** But if you’re working together, you should understand and trust each other  
Knowing more about your life could make that easier for both of you  
Not that Ladybug doesn’t already trust you!  
I know she does. With her life. But you get what I mean

 **[11:44 p.m.] CN:** yeah  
i’ll ask her what she’s comfortable with me sharing and take it from there

 **[11:45 p.m.] Marinette:** Good ☺

 **[11:45 p.m.] CN:** can i ask you something now?

 **[11:45 p.m.] Marinette:** Go ahead

 **[11:45 p.m.] CN:** it’s kind of a heavy question

 **[11:46 p.m.] Marinette:** Try me

 **[11:47 p.m.] CN:** do you ever act differently around different people?  
because i do and it’s not very fun  
and i’m not sure what i’m asking exactly but you give good advice so...

 **[11:48 p.m.] Marinette:** Around one person, yeah  
I’m an awkward mess

 **[11:48 p.m.] CN:** i’m sure you’re not that bad ??

 **[11:48 p.m.] Marinette:** I am, trust me

 **[11:49 p.m.] CN:** whoever this is, they’re just a person, you don’t need to be nervous  
and they might even like talking to you (i know i do)

 **[1149 p.m.] Marinette:** I know he’s a person! He’s a perfect person. That makes it hard

 **[11:50 p.m.] CN:** you’re telling me

 **[11:51 p.m.] Marinette:** ...but nobody’s perfect so what am I afraid of

 **[11:51 p.m.] CN:** rejection?

 **[11:51 p.m.] Marinette:** Yeah

 **[11:51 p.m.] CN:** i can relate

 **[11:52 p.m.] Marinette:** I don’t know what to do

 **[11:53 p.m.] CN:** how about this? i promise to talk to ladybug if you talk to this guy tomorrow, cat’s honor

 **[11:55 p.m.] Marinette:** ...  
Deal.

 **[11:55 p.m.] CN:** great!

 **[11:56 p.m.] Marinette:** What if I act stupid, though?  
What do I say what do I do??

 **[11:57 p.m.] CN:** that’s impossible. you got this! just be your usual ~~adorable~~ charming self, talk about something you have in common (=^-ω-^=)

 **[11:58 p.m.] Marinette:** Of course you use cat emojis

 **[11:58 p.m.] CN:** is there something wrong with that, ~~princess~~ marinette?（ﾐ ゝฺω◕ฺ彡）

 **[11:59 p.m.] Marinette:** Nope! Of course not =^_^=  
Wait. You were asking me for advice.

 **[11:59 p.m.] CN:** oh right

 **[12:00 a.m.] Marinette:** Um  
I honestly don’t know  
I’m sorry  
I know ~~how hard it is~~ it must be terrible to live two separate lives  
The best thing you can do is be as genuine as possible with the people you trust

 **[12:00 a.m.] CN:** yeah

 **[12:01 a.m.] Marinette:** Hang on a sec, my parents are asking for me

 **[12:04 a.m.] CN:** everything alright?

 **[12:05 a.m.] Marinette:** Yes! They just found some material I was looking for

 **[12:06 a.m.] CN:** oh yeah, you’re designing something new  
how’s that going?

 **[12:07 a.m.] Marinette:** You tell me  
_[Marinette sent a photo]_

 **[12:07 a.m.] CN:** it looks purrfect!

 **[12:07 a.m.] Marinette:** I can’t decide on the neckline. I’m torn between high neck and halter

 **[12:08 a.m.] CN:** what about jewel?

 **[12:09 a.m.] Marinette:** Hmm maybe that would look better

 **[12:09 a.m.] CN:** i mean you don’t have to listen to my suggestions, you’re the expert here

 **[12:10 a.m.] Marinette:** And you know more about fashion than you let on so I’ll take your suggestion into consideration  
Thank you  
I’m glad you like it  
It’s late. I should go to bed

 **[12:11 a.m.] CN:** me too

 **[12:12 a.m.] Marinette:** Goodnight, Chat Noir

 **[12:12 a.m.] CN:** sleep well  
good luck tomorrow

 **[12:14 a.m.] Marinette:** Thanks. You too  
~~Tell your kwami Tikki misses him~~

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to throw in some kwami drama at the end there because why not. I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments really lift my spirit so please tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think were the best parts, and all that. 
> 
> Also, I'm not gonna expect or force anyone to do this, but if you are willing to draw any of the photos that Marinette sent during this conversation, I will love you forever :3


End file.
